


Markiplier x Short!Reader: I Love Short People!

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [21]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Short, assassins creed black flag - Freeform, gamestop, markipliergame, short people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're short, and it sucks sometimes. Who's going to change that mindset?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Short!Reader: I Love Short People!

**Author's Note:**

> Request from an anonymous person on my Tumblr! Really a great prompt, took me no time to write it! Usually I take a long time to write things, and this plus the motivation helped out! This is for all you little people out there! We love you! x

Short.  
Really short.  
Or at least short enough to have everyone else tower over you.  
I mean, yeah, five foot two and a half isn't really that bad, but come on, you're 24. Shouldn't you have grown more or something?  
That's what was going through your head at Gamestop right now.  
Even the second shelf was barely level with you.  
You heard the doorbell chime as someone walked into the store. Just one normal sized, completely perfect person. They walked towards you, then behind the counter. They just work there, then. You sighed.  
Of course.  
The game you wanted just had to be on the higher shelf. You couldn't even dream of reaching up that high.  
The problem with being as short at you are was that you were a little self-conscious of being short. You couldn't reach certain things, and some other taller people looked down on you. Like a child.  
"Stupid," you mumbled. You looked up at the game, like it were the Holy Grail.  
You reached. Couldn't grab it. You stood on your tip-toes.  
No luck whatsoever.  
"Do you need help?" the man behind the counter asked, starting to make his way around. You opened your mouth to decline until a polite and obviously male voice replied for you.  
"It's okay, I've got it," it said. You turned. There stood a man. Blue flannel, glasses and sort of floppy hair. Taller than you. Much taller. He looked down to you. "What game are you trying to reach?" You opened your mouth, closed it, blushed, and pointed. He turned his eyes to the direction of your finger point. "Which one?"  
"'Assassin's Creed: Black Flag'," you said quietly. He nodded, plucked the case off the shelf, and handed it to you. "Thanks..."  
"No problem." He grinned. "Love helping out."  
This guy. You liked this guy. He didn't look down on you. Just treated you like a human being.  
"Being short sucks still," you mumbled under your breath.  
"What sucks?" the man asked, then held up his hands. "Sorry. Intrusion without introduction. I'm Mark."  
"(YN)," you replied. "All I said was that being short kind of sucks." Mark chuckled.  
"Well, I think you're adorable." You blushed a bit.  
"Well, you don't treat me like a teenager, so I guess that's something."  
"Come on! Short people are amazing! Plus, you can get anybody to carry you around."  
"Okay," you laughed, "I'm lazy, but not that lazy."  
"What else can you do? Fit through gaps, be super nimble, and, of course, be extremely cute."  
"What about being tall?"  
"Well, if you're really tall, you have to duck a lot. If you don't, you'll hit your head on door frames, so that can't be good for your brain." You laughed.  
"Well, thank you for grabbing my game, Mark."  
"No problem." He giggled a little bit, surprising you. "You remind me so much of Tiny Box Tim."  
"Who?"  
"Just...this little box guy I found playing Amnesia. It was adorable! And tiny, like you!"  
"Did you carry this Tiny Box Tim around the whole game?"  
"I tried. But I lost him." He bit his lip then, grinning. "You just remind me of him. Like, I just want to pick you up and take you on an adventure." You giggled.  
"Feel free too, if you really want," you said.  
"...Really?"  
"Yeah." And with that, Mark picked you up by your sides and hugged you. You grinned into his shoulder.  
Perhaps being short did have its perks.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Jay x Zach: Shortstack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173509) by [Mally (notcryingonsundays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcryingonsundays/pseuds/Mally)




End file.
